


Harley Queen

by Loki_Odinsonn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinsonn/pseuds/Loki_Odinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley gets into trouble. The Joker saves her and isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley Queen

Harley doesn't know exactly how she came to be here. Everything was fine. Harley was kicking the shit out of somebody- god knows who, digging the heel of her boot deep into his eye socket.

Listening to the squelch of his eyeball and his high pitched screaming. Somebody had grabbed her. Not one somebody, two or three or four? Harley doesn't know. They caught her from behind which Harley thinks is unfair. It's practically cheating. Harley Quinn hates cheaters.

As they grab her they slam her against the wall. Somebody is holding her up. Somebody else is pummelling the shit out of her. Harley's hands grope her thigh because really

_where the FUCK is her gun_

Harley grabs the fist of the man who is beating her relentlessly, she punches his neck, kicks his stomach and he reels backwards, she delivers another blow to his leg before she feels an agonising pain to her own leg.

From another man. And Harley is sure at this point that they're all breeding out of thin air. And she can't think because

_Where is her fucking gun._

Bang. The man who stabbed Harley's leg drops.

Bang. The man who was beating Harley drops.

Bang. The man who was holding Harley drops too.

Huh. So there was three. The man who's eyeball is now a glob of gooey pink, whimpers.

Bang. Now both of his eyes are useless. And Harley feels like whimpering too. But she does quite favour her eyeballs so she pulls herself to her feet instead and laughs weakly, wagging her finger as she turns around.

"That was close eh Mr J?" Harley is proud because her voice doesn't quiver. Harley is proud because she doesn't let him see how scared she is. No, how scared she _was._

The Joker isn't looking at Harley. He is gazing at the men on the floor. His gaze moves until he is staring right down at his own feet, to Harley's gun which was presumably kicked away by one of the men. He picks it up. Harley's breath catches in her throat. She smiles, but it's strained.

"Whatcha doing puddin'? She says casually as she can manage. Harley jumps when he pulls the trigger. It grazes her cheek as it whizzes past her face. The Joker grunts. Throws her gun back down on the floor and turns away.

"Come. Now." Harley doesn't hesitate. Harley doesn't ever hesitate, she remembers what happens when she hesitates. She ignores her painful leg, she's had much worse after all. She picks up her gun as she bounces along behind him, just about keeping up with his pace.

He doesn't talk and she doesn't try to break the silence, there's a time and place for silly words and "puddin's" and giggles. Now is not it. The joker shoots at a few people he passes. Harley is barely concentrating on the sounds around her.

Her finger touches her cheek. Where the bullet, her own bullet grazed her skin.The blood is already dried down her cheeks and she sighs as she touches is, wishing it was still wet. Secretly Harley is elated. He shot her.

It was a warning and Harley knows she should be afraid. He shot her. But Harley doesn't care, she smirks to herself. The Joker saved her because the Joker loves her.

"Stop your damn smirking." Harley stops. She sighs quietly as she watches the Joker shoot a woman. She knows it'll pass, she knows he's just angry at her because she got herself into trouble, made herself vulnerable. It doesn't hurt any less to her though. Harley wants her puddin' back. And she wants him to call her Pooh.

When they finally arrive back, the Joker enters first and Harley closes the door. Pauses for a second and then turns around to face him.

His gaze is cold, piercing right through her.

"You fucked up Harley Q." His voice is blunt and Harley's heart beats quicker because she hates it when he calls her that horrible version of her name.

"I know I did Mr J." Puddin' is not appropriate here. The Jokers henchmen are sat down in another room. Harley hears the TV blaring. They're probably sitting on the dingy sofa. In the shithole living room, in this shithole underground place that the Joker found forever ago.

The Joker suddenly charges across the room, he stops short in front of Harley and digs his finger into her cheek accusingly.

" _Whydidyoudropyourgunharleywhydidyouletthemcorneryouharleywhydidntyoufightthembackharley!"_ He yells at her outraged.

Harley wants to wrap her arms around his neck and smother her face into his shirt. She doesn't. She knows he's angry right now. He doesn't want to touch her right now, he wants to yell at her. So Harley knows she has to let him get it all out first.

"ANSWER ME HARLEY." He shouts. He doesn't hit her. He punches the door just behind her and Harley sees his knuckles bleed when he withdraws his fist.

"I'm sorry Mr J, they came all at once, 3 of them against me and I tried to-"

"You TRIED." He says sarcastically. "Oh you TRIED." He takes a deep breath as though Harley has dissapointed him deeply. He moves closer to her face, he has to look down at Harley because she is so much more shorter than he is.

"What do we _do_ Harley Q when there's more than one." He says, breathing deeply from his spat with the door.

"What do we _dooo_." He sings, tilting his head mockingly.

"We take them out with our guns Mr J."

"Why?"

"Because punching 'em is no use if there's more than one to punch you back."

"BINGO she's got it." He cackles throwing back his head. And then his laughter stops and he edges closer to Harley again, his eyes dark and furious.

"Harley Q." He whispers, undisguised fury in his voice. He pushes her against the door. The doorknob presses into Harley's back uncomfortable and he yanks her hair up to look at him. "Only I get to hit you like that Harley. Only me. Only me Harley Q."

"Of course Mr J, always Mr J." And Harley is inwardly grinning because she loves it when he claims her like that. When he tells her she's his and his alone. Because Harley remembers her purpose is him and her world is his.

And he lets her hair loose and moves away. She breathes out deeply, feeling light headed with adoration. She wants to fucking giggle.

"Harley." He growls and her attention snaps back. The Joker points with his thumb to the bathroom. "When I come out of there. This day is over."

And he saunters into the bathroom. It isn't an apology. It's not even close. Harley doesn't care. That's the Jokers way of putting things behind them. That's his way of telling Harley she's forgiven. And Harley is ecstatic because she knows that when he comes out of that bathroom, all is forgiven and she is his Harley again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harley is lying in bed. She's tended to her leg and it lies underneath the covers wrapped in a bandage, the bleeding stopped and it wasn't too deep anyway. She's only in a vest and her panties.

The Joker opens the door and closes it shut. He doesn't look at Harley as he strips and turns off the light. Harley is sure he can hear her heart beating. He slides in next to her and Harley smiles because he's being kind tonight. He puts his arm around her and she rests her head on his chest.

"Harley Queen, my Queen. My _Harley Queen_." He whispers and his breath tickles her hair. She laughs quietly savouring his sweet words, storing them away for when his words aren't as sugar coated.

"Mr J?"

"Harley?" She's quiet for a second. Not sure if she should pursue it or not. He did say that the day was over after all...

"I'm sorry Mr J." There's a second where Harley holds her breath, wondering if he's going to push her onto her side of the bed and sneer at her.

"I know Harley. Bad bad bad Harley. You did a bad thing Harley. But daddy's forgives silly silly Harley." And the tension is gone. Harley relaxes and the Joker pulls her a little bit closer.

"Go to sleep now Harley, daddy doesn't want to hear your voice now." His dismissal might come off as cold to anyone else. But not to Harley. Harley understands the Joker. Harley understands this is forgiveness. The Joker wants Harley to sleep so Harley sleeps.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harley jerks awake shouting. The Joker jerks awake too and snaps his head to look at her. She stares straight ahead, panting heavily, the images still fresh in her head.

"Did Harley have a nightmare?" The Jokers voice cuts in. He sounds curious, Harley doesn't think she's ever woken him up before when she's had nightmares.

Harley shakes her head frantically.

"Don't lie to me Harley." And Harley curses herself for being stupid enough to think she can get away with a lie.

"Yes Mr J. I did." She isn't as successful as she was earlier, her voice shakes.

"What was it about _Harley Queen_?" He asks her, again curiously. Harley is quiet.

She doesn't want to admit to him what it was about, who it was about. She lies back on her pillow. She rolls onto her side, facing away from the joker and curls her legs up close to her chest.

The tip of his finger traces her shoulder blade.

"Was it about me Harley?" He sounds excited. Harley knows she can't keep getting away with not answering his questions.

"Yes Mr J." She whispers quietly.

"What happened Pooh?" He's pressing his lips onto her neck, not quite kissing it, just ghosting over her skin. She breathes deeply through his soothing ministrations and reaches her hand out to touch him when he smacks her hand away.

"Tell me what happened Harley, I want to know. _Now_." So sex apparently wasn't going to save Harley from this one.

"You...you told me..." She moans as he starts kissing her shoulder blades.

"What did I tell you kitten?" His voice is sly and prying.

"You told me I was scum." The kisses stop. "You told me I was scum and I was trash and that you were going to throw me away forever "

She feels his arm move.And something cold is against her back.

"Oh Harley. Oh Harley queen, _my HarleyQueen. Harley Harley Harley._ " He repeats her name over and over like a mantra, he sounds amused at her revelation.

Harley feels him cutting at her vest. He has a knife. Harley wonders if it's the one on the side table or if its the one he keeps under the pillow. He cuts her vest top right down to the bottom, until it parts and exposes her back to him.

The cold air rushes onto her back and she shivers.

He starts pressing kisses, starting at the top of her spinal cord and going all the way down, down, down.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Right down to her tailbone. Harley feels drowsy, like she's melting right there under his lips.

"Harley. You are trash. And you are scum." Harley's eyes snap open.

The Joker sticks out his tongue and licks from her tailbone to up between her shoulder blades.

"But I am going to keep you here forever."

 


End file.
